Hawk (Laguz)
The Hawk (鷹ホーク Hōku) is both a race and a class of Bird tribe Laguz that is exclusive to the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem Series. A tribe of Laguz that is able to assume the form of a hawk at will, the Hawks rip their foes with either their Beaks in Path of Radiance or their Talons in Radiant Dawn. Classified as Flying Units, Hawks are vulnerable to Bows and Wind Magic. Profile Dwelling in the kingdom of Phoenicis, the Hawk Tribe is spearheaded by their ardent, yet rash and quick-tempered king, Tibarn. Once sharing a sibling-like relationship with the Raven Tribe, the Hawks used to cohabit Phoenicis with the Ravens. For unknown reasons, the tribes split and parted ways prior to the events of Path of Radiance, and the Ravens migrated to the island of Kilvas. The Hawks are defined by ideals of honour and integrity, ones that are antithetical to the unscrupulous, deceitful nature of the Ravens. A heated rivalry thus exists between the two tribes of Bird Laguz, one that sees them constantly in conflict with each other over various matters that they are unable to come to an amicable agreement upon. This same honour that the Hawks proudly uphold extends to a great sense of benevolence that they display to their fellow inhabitants of Tellius. Following the Serenes Massacre, the Hawks readily took Reyson, the only known survivor of the atrocity at the time, under their wing, granting him asylum within Phoenicis without any hesitation. The Hawk Tribe is known to carry feelings of intense loathing for the Beorc race due to its participation in the Serenes Massacre. During the events of Path of Radiance, Hawks are known to be indiscriminately hostile to all members of the Beorc race, openly regarding them with suspicion and contempt. Much of this hostility is dispelled by the time the game concludes, Ike standing as the beacon by which their faith in the Beorc is partially restored. Overview Combat Hawks are extremely strong and swift, making them particularly adept at depleting enemy HP and defeating enemies with assured ease. In-Game *'Note:' "»" denotes the changes implemented onto stats upon transformation. Base Stats A }} Maximum Stats SS }} Growth Rates Class Skills Notable Hawks *Keogh - Previous Hawk king who was killed in Begnion's civil war *Hols - The first king of Phoenicis in the year 385. (Mentioned in the backstory) ''Path of Radiance *Tibarn - King of Phoenicis. *Janaff - One of Tibarn's retainers, he is fondly referred to as Tibarn's eyes due to his keen sense of sight. *Ulki - One of Tibarn's retainers, he is fondly referred to as Tibarn's ears due to his sharp sense of hearing. *Lotz - Attendant of Tibarn. Radiant Dawn *Janaff - One of Tibarn's retainers, he is fondly referred to as Tibarn's eyes due to his keen sense of sight. *Ulki - One of Tibarn's retainers, he is fondly referred to as Tibarn's ears due to his sharp sense of hearing. See also *Hawk King - King of the Hawk tribe, an exclusive class to Tibarn. *Raven - The Hawks' fellow bird tribe. Gallery File:Hawk concept RD.png|Concept artwork of an untransformed Hawk from ''Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Hawk (Untransformed) -Janaff-.png|Battle model of Janaff as an untransformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Hawk (Transformed) -Janaff-.png|Battle model of Janaff as a transformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Hawk Untransformed (Ulki).png|Battle model of Ulki as an untransformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Hawk Transformed (Ulki).png|Battle model of Ulki as a transformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Hawk (Untransformed) -Tibarn-.png|Battle model of Tibarn as an untransformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Hawk (Transformed) -Tibarn-.png|Battle model of Tibarn as a transformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:Hawk.PNG|Battle model of an untransformed generic Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Hawk (Untransformed) -Janaff-.png|Battle model of Janaff as an untransformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Hawk (Transformed) -Janaff-.png|Battle model of Janaff as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Hawk Untransformed (Ulki).png|Battle model of Ulki as an untransformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Hawk Transformed (Ulki).png|Battle model of Ulki as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Janaff Hawk (Untransformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Janaff as an untransformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Janaff Hawk (Transformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Janaff as a transformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Janaff Hawk (Untransformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Janaff as an untransformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Janaff Hawk (Transformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Janaff as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Ulki Hawk (Untransformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Ulki as an untransformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Ulki Hawk (Transformed) Sprite.png|Map sprite of Ulki as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. Heroes Tibarn Eagle Sprite.png|Tibarn's hawk sprite from Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Races Category:Bird tribe Laguz